


Chime in the Nurseries

by specspectacle



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specspectacle/pseuds/specspectacle
Summary: Chime doesn't visit the nurseries often but when he does he makes sure to spend time with the Sky Copper clutch.





	Chime in the Nurseries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



> Measured_Words provided a bunch of really neat prompts, and I decided to run with the Chime-centric one because he's adorable! and the Sky Copper Clutch is super adorable! So I decided to try my hand at painting them. 
> 
> Prompt: "I love Chime. I love how he is nosy and bossy and also really insecure in some ways. Some vague thoughts:
> 
> -Chime as a mentor arguing with other mentors  
> -Chime as a warrior arguin with literally anyone  
> -Chime trying to keep himself occupied while Moon is busy but mostly pining  
> -Chime trying to get access to some kind of knowledge that he doesn't have and maybe isn't supposed to have  
> -Chime with the royal fledgelings"


End file.
